Dragon Pilot
by HarekSanders
Summary: In the Ancient Times, when all aspects of Duel Monsters actually existed, a futuristic Gradius Pilot is chosen to be one of the legendary Dragon Bearers. He is fused with a great power, how he chooses to use this power will change the world forever.
1. Prologue

Hey there everybody, glad to see that you're interested in more of my stories! Happy Face Anyways, this story is going to be hella cool, er, off the hook, or whatever slang term you can think of for "Cool." I was inspired to write this while reading _Eragon_, which is an excellent read, I strongly urge you to pick it up. But yeah, that's where the idea came from. It takes place in the ancient times of Duel Monsters, when everything was like, real and stuff. I apologize for any historical inaccuracies; I'm too lazy to figure out time periods and such. Oh, and it's on Earth, no made up world or anything. It'll be interesting and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer – I disclaim any and all themes/characters from "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

-----!

**Prologue**

- The Era of Duel Monsters was a hectic time period. Confusion and chaos can easily sum up the attitude of the epoch. Long ago, when the continents were still connected, when history was starting to unfold, and more importantly, being recorded, something spectacular plagued the world. In a horrendous explosion which turned the once bountifully vegetated Sahara into the barren desert we know it as today, a rip in time and space itself was opened. This caused the unpredictable motion of two worlds colliding, forcing the realm of Monsters and Magic to take refuge on Earth.

- From then on, and mainly after years of recuperation, everything was entirely different to the natives of planet Earth. All new monsters, creatures, and even sentient beings, from ancient tales to dreams of the future, all existed and roamed freely causing many different phenomenons to happen. Along with these beings came all sorts of magics and powerful artifacts. The world was thrown into one heck of a loop.

- Eventually, earthly scholars and magicians of the other world started to work together to find a sense of equilibrium in their hectic surroundings. People were regularly taught the magic of capturing souls of creatures into objects, summoning the same souls from the objects, and most importantly, how to control them.

- Although this did cause things to retrieve their normality, the knowledge gained by the people wasn't particularly a good thing. Soon, wars started breaking out and armies started using the monsters they controlled as weapons. These wars were devastating and bloody beyond measure.

- Nevertheless, life went on, not as comfortably as some would hope, but time still continued to flow. The two worlds continued to exist within each other with minimal problems, until about two million years after the great rip between dimensions. Granted that many modern scholars and scientists believe all of this is just myth and legend, but records do show of a grand catastrophe, something that caused the large land mass to break apart into many pieces, most likely the continents of today, and also cause the disappearance of the mystical creatures and magics. But the hieroglyphics are mysteriously indecipherable, no one knows why, but neither can anyone figure the message out. These historical records were found in Egypt and were dated back before the pyramids were ever built.

- There are few who know the real truth about the ancient times today, but those who do possess great power within them and are most certainly connected somehow to the ancient world itself. What you are about to read is a story based on this same truth. May you be open minded and accept the truth as it actually happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Calls the Sleeping

Ok, now that you have the general idea of what's sorta going on, I can get into the main story now. Oh, and this doesn't take place in the Egyptian part of the mega-continent, or at least, it doesn't **start** there, sooner or later I'll draw a map, but yeah, starts off in the deciduous forest-like area…think like…New England, there you go.

P.S. – Ooh, this came out so good, chances are I'm going to start the next chapter right after I post this

Here we go!

-----!

**Chapter 1: **Fate Calls the Sleeping

- Eria sat up in her bed, it was pitch dark. She wasn't sure what caused her to wake up, but she assumed that all she needed was a bit of water and she'd drift back to sleep. Rummaging around, she found her staff and with a simple chant illuminated the raindrop-shaped gem that topped it. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She kept her tired self steady with the staff as she made her way out of the room and into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she trekked through the dark house. She scooped up a cup full of water from the water basin and allowed the liquid to trickle down her throat, satisfying her thirst. Her nose tingled a bit, a feeling she was not particularly accustomed to, but familiar even so. She then noticed something that caused her grip on the iron goblet to fail, letting gravity throw the object and its contents to the floor. This made a loud clanging noise that reverberated all through the house. As if it weren't enough noise Eria yelped. "Sisters!" She yelled, "Sisters wake up!"

- Aussa was the first to show up, her dreams had been abruptly interrupted by the clanging of the cup, and she had come to investigate, only to find Eria standing in the kitchen shrieking. She fumbled around with her glasses and placed them over her sagging eyes. Now able to see correctly, she was also able to focus in on the same sight as Eria had. Her nose tingled and twitched as well and she started to exclaim, "My…" but couldn't finish.

- Wynn, the youngest of the inhabitants of the house entered the scene next, carelessly walking into the kitchen half-naked and asking what was wrong. She experienced the same olfactory phenomenon just as the fourth character came in. Hiita brushed at her nose when she felt the tingling sensation as if a fly had landed on her. She saw what the other three girls were gaping at and said, "Oh calm down you three, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

- "That is true, sister, but you forget that all four spots are filled already. This throws the whole balance of Nature off course! This is nigh impossible!" Aussa said. Although Hiita's expression didn't change, she felt funny inside, after all, Aussa was right.

--- Ok, now let me fill you in on what's going on. So here we have four girls, seemingly to be somewhere around the ages of 11-16. Firstly there's Eria (Air-ee-uh), fair-skinned with freckles playing on her cheeks and long blue hair that was silky to the touch. She is a Water Charmer, more into that later. Then we have Aussa (Aw-sa), somewhat darker skinned, with short brown hair and a pair of perfectly round spectacles, just like every one of the Charmer Sisters, she possesses a staff much like Eria's. This one, however, glows deep purple with a quartz-like decoration atop the wooden shaft. Aussa is an Earth Charmer Hiita (Hi-ee-ta) has what can only be described as a "fiery" complexion and short red hair, her staff shines with the natural light of fire which eternally burns, yet is cool to the touch. Fittingly so, Hiita is a Fire Charmer. Wynn (Win), who is indeed the youngest of the four sisters, has fair skin much like her sister Eria yet has messy green pigtails atop her head. The staff she bears glows bright green from an emerald gem that decorates her staff. If it wasn't obvious, she is a Wind Charmer.

--- Phew, glad that's settled. Oh, sorry for the late introduction, but you can call me Joel. I know many things. I know things that were never meant to be known by anyone, as well as things I share with the world. I am a traveling story teller, and I have many stories to tell, and right now I am telling you one of my finest. It's one of my finest because I can reiterate it to the very last detail. How do I know so much about it? Well, I was there. Now where was I? Ah, here we go.

- The object of interest was merely a stone that was placed on a table, nothing more. The rock was roughly the size of a maturing kitten (pardon my horrible comparison), was oval in shape and had elaborate designs engraved on the surface. Now, what was so eye-catching about this seemingly purposeless cobble was that said etched designs were glowing. Yes, they were glowing a florescent green much like the color of a firefly, or lightning bug, or whatever you might call the little buggers, excusing the pun. The light pulsated at a steady 85 beats per minute and was somewhat hypnotic.

- Wynn, who, unlike her sisters, seemed constantly in a state of oblivion, asked simply. "That means a dragon egg has appeared, right?" Hiita grumbled and rubbed her temples; to the sisters, that was a pointless question.

- Contrary to the Fire Charmer's actions, Eria answered her younger sister's question. "Yes dear, that is what it means. But the real question is why, even though there are four existing already? There cannot be another until much later."

--- Ok, something about dragons. Dragons are very famous creatures. Throughout history, as _we_ know it, they appear in many different cultures, folklore, myths, and tales. Their mystic and arguable existence has popped up in many stories through the centuries and has captivated children's imaginations for even before them. And although parents and elders alike have quelled these wild imaginations by telling generation after generation that these stories were but fairy-tales and fiction, what hasn't been revealed to the modern world is that dragons did in fact exist.

--- Back when dragons were "real" they popped up everywhere, though a good percentage of them were considered _False Dragons._ False Dragons consisted of dragon fusions, ritually summoned dragons, and more commonly, the more reptilian animal dragons, who lived the lives of animals and not the magical lives of _True Dragons_. What do I mean by _True Dragons_? Well, True Dragons had something that other dragons didn't. Actually, they had quite a bit of things that False Dragons lacked. It is a whole complicated system that will ruin the momentum so basically all you need to know right now is that there shouldn't be more than four True Dragons alive at one time. Continuing…

- Aussa turned to Eria. "So what are we to do?" she asked, stifling a yawn. As Wynn noticed her shirtless self and covered up half-embarrassed, Eria shrugged in response. "Well," she said, "What else can we do but accept what kismet's thrown our way. We shall leave the egg there now and wait until morning to retrieve it. Truthfully, I'm too tired to mill about it now. When the sun rises, we'll fetch it and bring it to the egg ceremony site and hope for the best. Only time will tell what fate has in store." And with that, everyone groggily made their way back to bed.

-----!

- Hidden by the cloak of mountains over two hundred leagues northeast from the last point of interest lies an air base slowly waking from last night's slumber. Lights flickered on throughout the building complex, hanger doors begin opening with mechanical grinds, and people exit their barracks, stretching and getting some crisp morning fresh air. Since this is ancient times, these people of the future have been hiding away from the primitive common folk ever since "The Big Rift" as it was called ((Referring to when the Magic World collided with the real world)). Although it is hidden, few do know of the base, mainly military leaders from ally countries, but also adventurers who have stumbled upon it while hiking the mountains.

- This is Gradius Air Force Bravo Outpost Airbase, and it plays an important role in the assistance of the Allied Forces that lie to the West and North of the mountains. Here, we find someone of utmost importance in this story. This character is 2nd Lieutenant Cedric Kelly, who pilots a Gradius FF-9 Fighter, is a commanding officer of the Gradius Bravo 3rd battalion, and is currently running an early-morning simulation.

- The simulation cockpit thrashes about and rumbles seemingly out of control. 30 minutes go by and the cockpit finally settles, opening up to reveal a man in his mid-20s, sporting inch long black hair, a pale face and piercing green eyes. He climbed out of the Gradius representation and removed his helmet, walking over to an ebony colored man sitting at a control console and reading a print-out evaluation of the last simulation. "Well, the statistics don't lie Ced," the black man said, "You're a horrible flier. But what you pull off in combat is what really keeps you here at Bravo Base."

- Cedric snickered and replied, "Yeah, that and, if you let me go, I could blab to all the Apes about this here establishment." _Apes_ was the military slang many members of the Gradius squad used to call the ancient people that were too primitive to know about the air base and its goings on. It was derived from the proper military abbreviation AP, which simply meant "Ancient People."

- "Consider yourself lucky," said the dark man, "if we were back home, you'd be kicked outta here faster than you can wink." This was Kiloman Wiser, the computer engineer and operator. Despite his resemblance of a weightlifter or a bodyguard of some sort, he was the head of the computer maintenance and management department at the air base. On the base, everyone but the high officers called him Kilowatt, and he was widely revered as a good friend amongst all of the people at Bravo Base.

- "I can only imagine." Was Cedric's reply. He tucked his helmet under his arms and took the papers from Kilowatt sifting through them and scanning his synopsis. They walked down the hallway together, going nowhere in particular; they weren't needed anywhere anyways, what with the rest of the base just waking up.

- "I still can't see why they still have you as 2nd Lieutenant _and_ a CO," Kilowatt's booming voice wondered aloud, "not doubting your abilities or anything, but you _can_ be considered a danger to those around you. I mean, just look at the simulation stats." He gestured towards the loose leaf in Cedric's hands.

- "Oh, Kilowatt, you know simulation is nothing like real life." Said Cedric in mild defense, "I guess when out on the battlefield, I'm an entirely different person." He shrugged and thrust the now disheveled papers back into Kilowatt's arms.

- Fumbling with the papers a bit, Kilowatt said, "I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest." And went off back to work.

- Cedric smirked and pushed open the door to the debriefing room. In it was the usual long table with chairs all around and a podium at one end. In it were four people, the 1st Lieutenant, and head CO of the 3rd Battalion, Karly Banks; Sergeant Louis Veece; and two other members of the 3rd Battalion. The Sergeant stood firmly on the opposite side of the table from Cedric; Karly sat sideways in a chair; one of the privates on the desk, and the other in another chair. They fell silent and looked toward Cedric as he walked in. He rested his helmet on the table. "Well, don't let me interrupt your conversation, what's going on?" He asked as he pulled out a chair, kicking his feet onto the desk very nonchalant. "What're we talking about?" he reiterated.

- Karly sighed and said, "We're discussing a mission HQ gave us; a reconnaissance mission to seek out a settlement allegedly spotted by a pilot of Alpha Base's 2nd Battalion undiscovered by our records. It was reported seen in the mountains southwest of here, though it was cloudy when the pilot noticed the small blip in the mountains, that's why they'll be sending us-" she motioned to the original four that were in the room, "-to check it out."

- Cedric swung his feet of the table and gave a clap, "Cool, count me in to this one, I've been itching for a little bit of flying lately. Those simulations get old really fast, you know."

- Karly opened her mouth and hesitated a bit, reluctant to say what she was about to. "I- ah…" Was all she got out. Sergeant Louis noticed this and spoke for her. "What Lieutenant Karly wants to say is that we were going to have you sit this one out."

- Cedric's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a puzzled, let down look, like a kid who was told Santa Claus wouldn't be able to make it this Christmas. "Wha-?" he said quizzically and cocked his head a bit.

- Karly took over again, "Well, it's just…you're flying is so…how should I put this, _drastic_, and on such a small mission like this we won't need you putting the other guys in any…well…any danger."

- Cedric, whose expression changed to a humored denial, gave a mock laugh and said, "You're kidding, right? This…this is a joke." He chuckled again and after scrutinizing the faces of those before him, his expression faltered and he got more serious. "You're not kidding." He stated angrily, he stood up, bent over the table his fists clenched. "I am Second Lieutenant, Commanding Officer, and a sure as hell necessary addition to this Battalion, hell, to the entire Squadron; and you're telling me that I can't go on a simple enough mission as a recon!" He disallowed response from his fellow officers, "I think I've done enough for the squad to decide for myself whether I go on a mission or not." He continued the rage for a few more unnecessary moments, "…I mean it's my own Battalion too! I-"

- "Lieutenant!" he was cut off by Karly. "As 1st Lieutenant, Chief Commanding Officer, and, to put in the simplest terms, your _boss_," she paused to let her interjection sink in, "I will decide whether or not you take part in a mission, especially if there is potential for you putting my men in any unnecessary danger. This is no request Lieutenant, this is an order. Is that clear, Lieutenant?" Cedric raised a finger and opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Karly would not allow it. "I said 'Is that _clear?_'"

- Cedric let a second pass by before saying, "Yes ma'am," and grabbing his helmet while forcing himself to attention. The tension in the room was unbearable. Finally Karly broke the silence, "Good, now if you excuse me, I have important matters to attend to. You are dismissed, Lieutenant."

- Through gritted teeth, Cedric uttered a "Thank you ma'am," saluted and exited the room. He stopped outside the door, ran his fingers through his hair, and decided it would be wise to walk off his problems. He needed a coffee.


	3. Chapter 2: Disaster!

This story is going a lot quicker and smoother than my last stories; this may be because for once I actually planned out the plot more, usually I just made it up as I go -shrug-. Hey, remember my apologies at the beginning of the Prologue? I have more: I apologize for any military inaccuracies, truthfully, I don't really care.

Oh yeah, and in case you were wondering, this happened in the last chapter. When I put a --- in front of a paragraph, its Joel the story teller speaking out of context, like, talking normally and not telling the story. You know what I mean

I'm having a lot of fun with this one, and I hope you all are enjoying it, so let's continue shall we?

PS – Ug, this one didn't come out as good as I wanted it too, it's Thanksgiving and I just want my turkey and mashed potatoes, give me a break. Happy Thanksgiving!

Disclaimuh – I disclaim any and all themes/characters from "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

-----!

**Chapter 2: **Disaster!

- Although the mountains kept the village in a dark shade, dawn crept across the sky turning it a pale blue with a yellow hue outlining the peak that the sun hid behind. On the far side of town, near the mountain's base, sat a house that was very characteristic of its odd angles and the way ivy liked to consume it. The burgundy door positioned in the front of the house swung open and out stepped Eria the Water Charmer, followed by her sister Aussa the Earth Charmer. Eria breathed in the brisk morning air and Aussa adjusted her glasses. They sat outside, yawning and rubbing off their morning fatigue while they waited for their younger siblings to follow them out the door. "Come sisters, let's hurry shall we?" Eria hollered into the house, rapping the doorway with her blue staff. Wynn appeared almost instantly at this call, now fully clothed, and bundled up in her autumn cloak and a scarf. Eria and Aussa were dressed likewise considering their upcoming hike up the mountain would prove a little chilly. Finally, Hiita exited the house, not dressed to match her sisters. Hiita's fiery composition was enough to keep her warm for the ascent.

- Once they were all assembled outside, bearing their staves as usual, they headed to the back of the house to start their ascension up the alp. The path they took was one that they've taken plenty of times before. It wasn't too bad of a climb; the whole trip, there and back took around four and a half hours. The incline was subtle at first, and then became rugged as they reached the half-way mark from their house to their destination. Thankfully, the final stretch was not difficult at all. They passed through a canyon that led to a cave, or rather, The Cave. It was called The Cave by the people of the village because it was the most important cave of all, at least to them it was. Inside the cave was something extraordinary. In the very depths of the cavern was something that is almost indescribable. To put it in the simplest terms, what ended the cave was a tear in the fabrics of space, a portal between different dimensions, so to speak. The characteristics of the rip were as follows: In a vortex of black and indigo, a cloudy nebula swirled constantly toward the viewer, disallowing anything to go through, yet letting imports come through. Surrounding the whirling tornado was a brightly glowing purple outline; some witnesses call it "The Lips of the Storm." Bolts of unexplainable energy were dispatched from it at random moments, striking and charring the stone around it. The constant strikes of this mystic energy caused the earth all around the unearthly portal to turn to a polished black onyx. If it weren't for the dangers of being struck by the space-lightning, the precious stone would be harvested for wealth, or at least carved into a shrine for the point of interest here.

- Sitting right before the maelstrom was a naturally created altar, consisting of the same black onyx that created the raw shrine all around. Placed upon the altar was a spherical object. This one was a light crimson, although the countless number of these spherical objects the sisters have seen before were all of variable colors. Over the roaring wind that the vortex created, the sisters chanted incantations and used elemental magics to suppress the vortex's wrath while the red orb was snatched from the altar to be escorted down the mountain. Eria placed the sphere in a cushioned bag and the sisters regressed back down to the village.

--- Alright, now I'll be less subtle about it. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the "Sphere" I was talking about was a Dragon Egg. Yes, a _True Dragon_ Egg. After I finish this chapter I'll explain more about the Dragons like I said I would. Ok, just clearing that up so you didn't get confused. Let's see how Cedric is doing.

-----!

- Cedric Kelly sat on a rock on the side of the hangars. He sipped black coffee from a mug and muttered negative things about Karly Banks. He tried to think of times when he was dangerous to his fellow pilots, but his bias wouldn't allow it. To relieve his frustration, he chucked the mug behind him, his coffee finished. Almost immediately when the mug shattered, one of the hangar doors opened. Cedric watched longingly as a number of Gradius fighters rolled out of the grand shed. He relished the sound of the High Performance engines as, one by one, the jets took off, until, finally, none were left.

-Cedric sat there, on the rock, staring out into the sky where the jets had departed, and fantasizing about sneaking out and going on the mission anyways, when a crazy idea came to him. _What if it doesn't have to be just a fantasy?_ He thought. He crept around the corner and up to the hangar door and poked his head inside. Surprisingly to his advantage it was desolate aside from the many Gradius jets that lay inanimate; dormant until their respective pilots take them out for a fly. But other than that, no person lay in sight. Cedric wondered why that was, but not for too long because after jumping into suit, jamming his helmet on his head, and strapping himself into his Gradius FF-9 Fighter, he was all ready to go.

- He turned on the taxing engines and hoped and prayed no one heard him as he wheeled out of the hangar, leaving just his empty space behind him. He flipped on his radar jammer and watched as the blip in the middle of his radar, designating him, faded away. This meant that by no means would he be seen by radar. He rolled up to the start of the runway, and, once again hoping that he wasn't heard, engaged the main engines, taking off in 14 seconds flat.

- The rush of excitement flowed through Cedric as he saw the scenery around fall below him. Following the directions he overheard in the debriefing room, he headed southwest of the air base's position, toward what was supposed to be an undiscovered settlement. It had been long since Cedric last flew, somewhere around a month. There were no missions coming in from HQ and the pilots at Bravo Base were getting restless. There were times when they begged to go out and do some training, but the head officers and headquarters insisted that if they wanted some training they could use the new simulation technology that just came in. The simulations, though, were boring and were nothing at all like real flying. It was refreshing to finally get some air time. Cedric breathed in the air that was fed to him by the jets oxygen tanks. The purified artificial air that Cedric was practically addicted to made his lungs expand as if they had been suffocating on anything else.

- The something made Cedric groan in frustration. Putting on the radar jammer had not only cloaked his position, but entirely disabled radars for miles around. Suspicion surely crossed the minds of the people back at base and the pilots ahead of him. Almost frantic, he flipped the radar jammer off which resulted in the blip that represented him on the radar to flicker back on, but he was not alone. At 12'o'clock were about four other blips coming straight for him. It could be no one else besides the recon mission. They were closing in on him fast. Calculating that they must've noticed him on their radars already, Cedric flipped the jammer back on and made a desperate dive to get below the oncoming flock of Gradius. Then something frightening happened.

- Cedric had flown a little too low by mistake, dangerously skimming the treetops. Suddenly, he struck the top of a rather sturdy tree which snapped off immediately but also knocked up Cedric's Gradius. It wobbled a little bit, but then rattled out of control and started descending into the forested floor below. Cedric fought to keep stability, but with his bad flying skills, he was too weak-minded to figure out exactly how to do this. Instinctively, he cut off the throttle tried to pull up and glide out of the trees. Unexpectedly, he hit another branch which caused the plane to twist into an X-Axis spiral towards the ground. Unable to pull out of this predicament, Cedric cringed in terror as he awaited his doom. The jet struck the ground and Cedric blacked out.

-----!

- Finally back at the village, Eria, Aussa, Wynn, and Hiita approached the Dragon's Gazebo. It was situated in the middle of the village and in it was an altar not unlike the one in The Cave. As the sisters approached the structure the young-looking villagers crowded around staring in awe. There was only one reason why the Elemental Charmers would come here, but even though they knew what the reason was they couldn't believe it. The sisters positioned themselves around the altar and Eria emptied the continents of the back onto the black table. "The deciding will begin." She announced simply, and was greeted by utter silence in reply.


	4. Reference: About Dragons

I enjoy nothing more than fictional reference books! For some reason I find them so intriguing. Books like _Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_, and, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Harry Potter, those were some cool books. I also like to write things like that. Just little blurbs of fictional information, you know? I find it fun. Well, here's a reference section of my story about Dragons and the village I've been talking about. Enjoy!

-----!

**Reference: **Dragons and their Bearers

Chapter 1: Dragons

- As you may or may not know Dragons are fantastic creatures. Now it's time for an in depth explanation on Dragons.

- Like I said before, there were two types of dragons, _False Dragons_ and _True Dragons._ First, I'd like to go over the concept of False Dragons. The first class of False Dragons is called Lizons, simply because they are more or less giant lizards. They are of the animal world and are beasts if there ever were any. They think like animals, act like animals, and more importantly have instincts like animals. Also, they are not as rare as you might think. Lizons consist of dragons such as Lesser Dragons, Tyhones, Blackland Fire Dragons, Koumori Dragons, and many others of the like. The Second Class of False Dragons is Fusion Dragons. Which comes into existence by fusing to monsters together, an example of this is Darkfire Dragon, which comes to be by fusing a Firegrass and a Petit Dragon. The Last Class of False Dragons is Ritually Summoned Dragons. Paladin of White Dragon is an example of this, the focus of this ritual is focused on the rider of the Dragon anyway.

- On the other side of the Dragon fence are the _True Dragons_. The main theme you should know about True Dragons, is that there is never more than four alive at one time. When one dies, another takes its place, the replacement dragon is provided by the different dimension portal from the last chapter. That you should know as well as the fact that there is never two of the same True Dragon. Now, the difference between True and False Dragons lies inside the True Dragons. While False Dragons have animal properties and have generally animal-like lives, True Dragons hold magical properties and powers that False ones lack. The lives of True Dragons are usually filled with uncanny events and unimaginable occurrences.

- How can you physically tell the difference between a True Dragon and a False Dragon? Well…you can't. Sometimes you can tell, but all Dragons generally look the same. If you see a Dragon that you've never seen before, or would never be able to imagine if you took a thousand years to think, it's probably a True Dragon.

Chapter 2: Dragons and their Bearers

- So, what's the big deal about these True Dragons anyways? Why are they so special? Well, funny you should ask because True Dragons are very, _very_ special and practically necessary for the balance of the world as we know it. When a True Dragon egg comes into existence, fate says that there is a respective "Bearer" of the dragon inside. This Dragon Bearer is chosen before the egg hatches and once chosen, it can't be changed. Every Dragon Bearer in all of history has been from the village of Kelswich, the village that the Charmer sisters live. When a dragon egg appears, the sisters, who are the only people who can safely take the egg from its cave, bring it down into Kelswich where it decides which of the children will bear the dragon.

- Kelswich is a very awkward village, because its inhabitants are all children, or rather, seem to be children. They never grow old except on one occasion. When one of the children are accepted as a Dragon Bearer, they start to grow older, more mature, and most importantly, stronger.

- What is the point of a Dragon Bearer? You might ask. Well, to put it simply, it is destined to be. When a True Dragon egg exists, the dragon inside cannot hatch without the fact that a Dragon Bearer will watch over it while it grows. In turn, when the dragon is fully matured, it will watch over its bearer. During their lifetime, which is usually very long, a very strong relationship that cannot be torn apart by any means, even death, is created. The bond between Dragon and Bearer is so strong that the two usually die together and their spirits spend the rest of eternity together.

- Through unspoken consent, most Dragon and Bearers use the power that they gain from being together for the good of the land. And although some pairs have gone astray, there was nothing that couldn't be overcome and resolved.

Chapter 3: Dragon & Bearer List

- Here, I will proceed to list many (possibly not all) of the True Dragons and their respective Bearers by generation.

The First Generation

- The first True Dragons ever all appeared at the same time, at the time of the Great Rift in time and space that caused the normal world and the magic world to join together as one. The Dragon and Bearers were as follows. First, there was Cave Dragon, named after The Cave, and being the first True Dragon ever to hatch. His bearer went by the name Gerard of NorthKelswich. The second to hatch was Gray Wing who chose Joan of NorthKelswich as its bearer. Hyozanryu and Vlad of SouthKelswich came next, followed by Kaiser Glider and Fern of EastKeslwich.

The Second Generation

- When Gerard and Joan died with their respective dragons, Vlad and Fern were joined by Yossi of WestKelswich the Bearer of the mighty Tri-Horned Dragon. Following Yossi was Belcheck of SouthKelswich who was more commonly known as "Dark Blade." His dragon was the fierce Pitch-Dark Dragon. The two powerful partners decided that they wanted to rule and started a feud to gain such power. Gerard, Joan, and Yossi then banded together to start the heroic legacy of the Dragon Bearers, keeping order within the land and themselves. They slew the evil Pitch-Dark Dragon and were able to talk Dark Blade out of his evil ways. Dark Blade, one of two Dragon Bearers to survive after his Dragon was killed, moved on to obtain a second dragon called Kiryu. Although he was still called Dark Blade, he was now on the "Good Side" and was a key part of the Order-Keeping Dragon Bearers. When Gerard and Joan died, Dark Blade and Yossi were joined by two more True Dragons to form the second generation of Dragon Bearers. Seiyaryu hatched, choosing Belinda of WestKelswich as its bearer, and Kroth of WestKelswich with Levia-Dragon-Daedalus.

The Third Generation

- When all of the above died out, four more dragons replaced the old ones. There was Belinda Krothdaughter, daughter of Belinda and Kroth of WestKelswich bearing Serpent Night Dragon, Kelbeck Kelswich who bore Ryu-Ran, a peculiar dragon who was unimaginably strong but refused to hatch fully from its egg, somewhat embarrassingly to Kelbeck. Probably the most famous Dragon and Bearer came next; Glorie D'Ange was the bearer of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Finally, the Dragon Bearer of the Third Generation was a descendant of Dark Blade. He was known as Drake Kinlion, he was nicknamed Dark Drake after his father's nickname. Like his father, however, he received a dragon with evil intensions: Chaos Emperor Envoy. Both Drake and his Dragon thought of Drake's ancestor weak, for giving into the "Good Side" and planned to take up where he left off. The two were powerful beyond all belief, able to fight off all three of the Dragon Bearers by themselves. In an effort to save the world, Glorie D'Ange and Blue Eyes White Dragon sacrificed themselves to summon the near-unstoppable Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, this dragon had not one Bearer, but was taken under the wing of all three existing Bearers, and together, they thwarted and slew both Chaos Emperor Envoy and Dark Drake.

The Fourth Generation

- When all the dragons aside from Blue Eyes Shining Dragon died, Belinda Krothdaughter became the second to survive her dragon's death and was chosen to be the final bearer of Blue Eyes. Joining her for the fourth generation of Dragon Bearers were the following. The completely grotesque Yamata Dragon was bore by Horwik Gundlesmith. The weakest of the True Dragons, Spear Dragon, and its bearer Xavier Guildae accompanied them, as well as the hardest to control Dragon, Berserk Dragon, with its bearer Jorst Blacksmithson.

The Fifth Generation

- The Fifth Generation is the generation of Dragon & Bearers that exist in this story. These are Megarock Dragon and Coran Desautels; Curse of Dragon and Kelsey Lodus; Tyrant Dragon and Kingsley Vladson; and finally Different Dimension Dragon and Noah Xavierson. Astonishingly, another dragon has entered this generation, even though none other has died yet. No one knows why that is, but the only thing that can be done is to go with the flow of things.

- Like I stated before, every Dragon Bearer has been a villager of Kelswich and it had never been foreseen that it would be anyone different, until now…


End file.
